The invention concerns a connection system between batteries or banks of capacitors associated with a circuit, for example of the inverter type. These batteries are made up of several capacitors connected by a bus consisting of two thin bars or plates of different polarities stacked and separated by an insulating layer, according to the technology referred to as busbars. Such batteries may obviously be integrated into packaging arrangements having a broader function, in particular inverter packages, to take the example used above.
The connection between several capacitor batteries may, in fact, be imagined as the realization of a circuit by adding circuits portions, which may produce a globally inductive structure, in particular due to and at the level of the links. Making the connection between packages containing such batteries, because it leads to alternation of capacitive portions and inductive portions, means building a circuit of the oscillating type covered with parasitic harmonic currents which may affect the capacitors and shorten their lifetime.
The purpose of a connection system applied to such assemblies must therefore be primarily to reduce said currents and their possible oscillations inside capacitors.
Certain types of connections between capacitor banks used to date consist of metallic bars, whereof insulation is obtained simply by maintaining distance between the bars, there consequently being no insulation other than the mass of air found between them.
These metallic bars are then attached, for example by bolting, onto zones intended for this purpose in the capacitors to be connected. This technology is, however, strongly inductive, and thus creates oscillations which are harmful to the durability of the capacitors.
Other than the purely electrical problems already mentioned, there are also important mechanical aspects to consider in realizing this type of connection. Thus, given the significance of the currents crossing the conductive bars, it is important for the contact pressure of conductors of same polarity to be sufficient and correctly distributed. This obviously requires appropriate clamping means.
These means must be designed to facilitate both construction and system maintenance operations. To meet this goals, it is preferable for these clamping means to be designed such that they are easily attachable/detachable, in a reduced amount of time and without using parts that are too easily scattered.
In the connection devices of the prior art which use the rolled busbar technology mentioned above, meaning grouping two bar-type conductors of different polarities separated by insulating foil, to date the link to the pieces to be connected has been realized by screw/nut type means, the detachment of which is not easy. In fact, it involves the complete disassembly of the bolt, which is hardly quick and adds the risk of losing one of the parts.